1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to LED-UV lamps. More particularly, the invention is suitably used in the application of UV-curing of inks, coatings, and adhesives having UV photo initiators therein.
2. Background
UV LED lamps are permanently mounted within the UV-curing process. Depending upon the optics used, the UV LED lamps can be required to be located at a specific distance from the substrate so that uniformity and intensity are optimized. Some UV LED lamps are scalable in length with coarse resolution.
UV LED lamps are mounted into a UV-curing process in a manner that makes them difficult and time consuming to remove for cleaning, maintenance, or the like. UV LED lamps are mounted in fixed positions within the UV-curing process where the location within the position is often determined by the process machinery into which the UV curing LED lamps are being integrated.
Different positions within the UV-curing process could require the UV LED lamps to be at different locations with respect to the substrate. A conflict could arise between the location required by the optics of the lamp and the location determined by the machinery of a UV-curing process which scenario could render the UV LED lamp unsuitable for placement in particular positions within a UV-curing process.
If a lamp is required at an alternate location, either an existing lamp must be uninstalled from an existing location and reinstalled at the desired location which option would only be suitable if the location required by the optics of the UV LED lamp is compatible with the location available in the desired position, or a new lamp must be purchased possibly with redesigned optics. UV LED lamps of different wavelength would also not be easily interchangeable.
The coarse resolution in length scalability could result in the scenario where the lamp length options that are available are either too short or too long for a particular application which may make the UV LED lamps difficult or impossible to install into some UV-curing applications. For example, if the length of a UV LED lamp was scalable in 3 inch increments, and a 40 inch lamp was required, the options would either be 39 inches (13×3 inches), or 42 inches (14×3 inches). The 39 inch lamp would be too short and could result in uncured product at the ends of the lamp. The 42 inch lamp could be too long to fit into the envelope that is available within the UV-curing process.